The Night of The Dragon
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rachel and Sasha are invited to a Harvest party in the Tickle Realm! But when a Nitian tells them about a dangerous Tickle dragon, they fear the worst.


**Here is a story done by guestsurprise and myself! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Rachel and Sasha were helping the brothers prepare for their harvest party. They were going to show her some of the best treats from their realm. It was Halloween time, but the Tickle Monsters didn't celebrate it, seeing it as too scary for their world. So for Halloween, they had a big harvest festival.

"We need to grab some these red berries and some of those leaves," Rachel said.

"Yeah, they said it will help make some kind of spice tea and some kind of spice cookies!" Sasha grinned.

"I can't wait to try them! I'll bet they taste fantastic!" Rachel grinned.

"And don't go too far out…remember the Nitians try to hide in these areas," Jocu warned.

"We will be careful!" Sasha smiled.

"Good!" he winked.

"And when you are done, you can bring the stuff back into the kitchen and we can begin making them," Amio smiled.

"Sounds like a plan!" Sasha grinned, now hugging the youngest brother. Amio cuddled into her hug and then let her go.

After a few moments, the girls began to walk further out as the brothers walked back to the castle. They knew the girls would be safer closer to their realm. But they didn't know that the girls would go too far.

* * *

30 minutes later…

"Rachel…where is the castle?" Sasha asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't know how we got this far out!" Rachel said.

"Oh my…are you losssst?" a voice hissed. Both girls jumped as they saw a large Nitian come out of the bushes.

"Who are you?!" Sasha growled.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Goliath." He grinned deviously.

"Get away from us," Rachel snarled.

"Oh now I just came to warn you guys." He said, now leaning against a tree!

"HA! A likely story! Nitians don't help us!" Sasha snarled.

"Well you will want my help when you hear about the golden dragon." He smirked.

"The who?!" Rachel gasped.

"Oh, you didn't know. The royal family is simply fattening you up! Sure, they say it's a harvest party but you are a sacrifice for the golden dragon," Goliath laughed.

"Y-You're lying!" Sasha growled, now shaking hard.

"Am I? The golden dragon is the largest dragon ever known. He is not tamed and is considered unpredictable. Anyone that has frustrated him has literally disappeared, never to be seen again. He takes them up into the mountains and tortures them with tickles until their bodies are gone and their souls become trapped in his mountain! Legend has it that he is the founder of the never ending tickle curse. He will kill you both!"

The girls began to shake and quiver in fear. They trusted the royal family, but this story was really starting to make them panic and shiver.

"Yessssssssss. Let that fear grow," Goliath smiled, now motioning for his helpers to come out. The girls yelped as two Nitains grabbed them.

"LET GO OF ME!" Rachel screamed.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Sasha yelled.

"Rachel, Sasha! Hold on!" A voice called. Both turned and saw Gallo immediately phase into view and push Goliath aside.

"YOU! I thought we destroyed you!" he growled.

"No…you know Lauhinians cannot die you monster," Gallo growled, now going invisible and then smacking the large Nitian into a tree.

"Gallo's spirit!" A Nitian gasped.

"How can he be here when his shield is trapped in our lair!" A Nitian blurted out. Gallo's eyes widened! He just realized how they could free his spirit! It was trapped in a shield in the Nitian's lair!

"You fool! You just showed them the answer! Retreat now!" Goliath commanded, now turning and bounding off with the others in tow. "Seed planted." he said to himself. "Now the girls will be terrified of those monsters."

"We will settle this later!" Gallo shouted after them, now flying down to the girls, who were curled up on the ground in balls and trembling. "Rachel? Sasha? Are you both alright?"

Both didn't answer.

"Come now. Come out of those balls girls. No one is going to hurt you. You're safe." Gallo cooed, now trying to get them to unfurl themselves. But the girls only whimpered and remained hidden in their ball.

"Girls, is everything alright?" Kyudo.

The girls unfurled themselves, they looked nervously at Gallo. "W-We're fine." Rachel said weakly. Sasha was too scared to speak.

"Are you sure?" asked Gallo.

"Yeah! Yeah, we're fine!" Rachel replied. She took Sasha away and ventured into the forest, the falling bright red leaves crunching loudly beneath their running feet.

Once the girls were far enough, they talked among only themselves. "I SO don't wanna meet this dragon!" Sasha said nervously.

"Now, hold on, Sis! We known this place long enough to know that we can't trust the Nitians and whatever they say! Jocu and the others would never sacrifice us to a dragon!"

"I know, but...what if they're right?" Sasha wondered. "What if there really is an uncontrollable tickle dragon hiding in the realm?"

"Girls." the ghostly Gallo appeared before them.

"AAAAH!" The girls screamed.

"Oh. Sorry, Gallo." Rachel said.

"Is everything alright?"

"Uh, y-yeah." Sasha said. "We're just fine!"

But Gallo could sense the fear inside them. "I think it's time you actually met Ryoto."

"Who's Ryoto?"

"The golden dragon."

When he said this, he felt Rachel and Sasha's fear growing. Sasha tried to run, but Gallo lunged forward and grabbed Sasha and Rachel. Then he flew them toward the mountains.

"GAAAAAH! NO, GALLO! LET US GO!" Rachel screamed. Sasha just screamed, struggling in Gallo's grasp. The monster ghost was silent as he arrived to a cave located on one of the highest peaks of the mountain, where they saw a large entrance to a cave.

Gallo flew the girls deep inside. There were torches that illuminated the room well enough for the girls to see. The ghost set the girls down gently to the ground.

Sasha whimpered loudly. "Oh, no! We're trapped! The dragon's gonna eat us!"

Rachel tried to leave but Gallo blocked her way. "You two stay here."

"Gallo! We are not staying here to meet an evil dragon-"

Just then, a blast of hot air blew. Then a loud rumbling was heard. Loud footsteps boomed as a massive beast shambled out of the dark.

There it was. Golden scales and red piercing eyes. It was Ryoto, the golden dragon of the Tickle Realm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rachel and Sasha screamed, they hugged each other and huddled into a little ball.

Ryoto brought his snout close and carefully sniffed the girls. He swept his tail around them to make sure they had no route of escape.

Then Ryoto began licking the girls, they screamed in terror.

"HEEEEELP! HE'S TASTING US!" Sasha wailed.

"HEEEEEEEELP!" Rachel shrieked.

"Calm yourselves, girls." said Gallo.

The girls still panicked until Ryoto started nuzzling them. He growled softly, his breath providing warmth for the girls sitting on the cold stone ground.

Feeling calmed by his cuddling, Rachel and Sasha looked at the beast and saw how his red eyes looked gentle. The dragon gave them each a friendly lick up their backs, making them giggle. Then the dragon started licking them in the nap of their necks.

"Hehehehehehe! Stop it!" Sasha tittered. Rachel was too busy giggling to protest.

Ryoto smiled to himself when he heard their ticklish laughter, especially when he kept it up.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rachel and Sasha laughed as Ryoto licked their faces and necks.

The dragon sensed their fear dropping. But he needed them to trust him more. So he wrapped his tail around them, placed them on his back, and flew right out the cave.

The girls screamed as they held on for dear life. At first, they thought Ryoto was going to kill them in mid air, but the dragon glided gracefully over the feather trees and the girls saw the most breathtaking sunset they ever saw.

"Wow...this is incredible." said an awestruck Rachel. She and Sasha took in the gorgeous orange, pinks, and purples in the sky. It truly touched them deep down to see this amazing sight.

Ryoto flew the girls all around the kingdom before landing back down to join the Harvest party.

Jocu smiled as the girls climbed off his back. "I see you've met Ryoto. That's quite a rarity!"

"Is it?" asked Rachel.

"Yes, Ryoto always keep to himself, guarding the Tickle Realm. He must have sensed your fear of him and wanted to extinguish it." Vivo explained.

"Ryoto guards the Tickle Realm?" asked Sasha.

"Yep. And he's the leader of the Tickle Dragons." Vivo pointed out.

That's when the girls realized that the Nitians were wrong about Ryoto. The girls turned to Ryoto. The dragon lowered his head down. Feeling much braver, the girls gave the dragon a big hug.

Ryoto returned the kind gesture with another lick and flew off, returning to his lair.

"Guess we were wrong about the golden dragon." Rachel said. "We should have known better not to believe the Nitians."

"Yeah, they were just trying to scare us all along, but Gallo and Ryoto helped us." Sasha added. "The Tickle monsters of the royal kingdom are our friends. We should never doubt them. They've done so much for us more times than we can count. The least we owe them is our trust."

"Hey, girls!" Jocu called out, waving to the girls. "What are muttering about back there? The party's over here!"

The girls ran back to join their real friends. Never will they doubt the Tickle Monsters or dragons again.


End file.
